


Dawnguard, but Horny. Part 1: 100% Frost Resistance

by Kylo_Len



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylo_Len/pseuds/Kylo_Len
Summary: Part 1 of a Dawnguard retelling, but everyone's horny as fuck.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana
Kudos: 43





	Dawnguard, but Horny. Part 1: 100% Frost Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, and first creative writing project in about a decade so I'm pretty green.  
> Feel free to leave constructive criticism or compliments, cheers.

As I placed my hand on the altar in the center of the ritual circle, a sharp pain tore up my arm. I looked down in disbelief and what met my eyes was a cold steel spike impaled through my hand. Before my mind even had a chance to comprehend the reality of my situation, the spike quickly receded and I crumpled backward onto the ground and began to panic. I feared to even look at what was left of my hand for fear of fainting and losing whatever chance I had left to live through this. My hysteric blubbering was interrupted by the dull grinding of the stones shifting beneath me. They began to sink into the ground, revealing a hidden alcove under the altar. But it didn't matter to me anymore. Whatever treasure the vampires were seeking in this crypt wouldn't save me now. Just before my vision faded completely, I caught a glimpse of the most piercing golden eyes I've ever seen.

I awakened with a jolt to a series of light slaps to my cheek. What met my eyes were the very same golden eyes that had filled my thoughts as my consciousness was fading. My stupor was broken by the sharp voice of my apparent savior.

"Come on, a wound like that should be nothing to you now."

"Huh?" I stammer as I look upon my miraculously healed hand.

"But how?" Just then my eyes were drawn back to my savior's own. The woman blinked impatiently and dragged her slender fingers to my neck, and I was met with a tender ache that seemed to paralyze my whole body at her slightest touch.

"You're like me now" she said in a honeyed voice tinged with sadness.

My eyes slowly traced down her beautiful face to settle on her rosy lips and sharp teeth. The corners of her mouth smeared with a dull red contrasted against her pale skin. Within me I felt a switch flip and was overwhelmed with the urge to lick it from her lips. It's took all of my self control to resist, and to distract myself I quickly stammered

"Why've you saved me? I came down here to stop your kind from hurting any more innocent people. I should be your enemy."

"Not all vampires are as base and uncivil as you may believe. I pride myself on only killing those deserving of death, and feeding off those who wish me to. I'm simply too prideful to allow someone I'm indebted to die in such a pitiful way. You freed me from this prison, and I freed you from your mortal tether. I'd say that about makes us even, don't you say?"

"I suppose the fact that I'm still here is proof enough of that, I'm grateful to be alive at least, if I can truly call myself alive."

"Oh don't be such a prune, being a creature of the night comes with certain, advantages…" The woman spoke with such confidence and certainty that I couldn't help but be intrigued by her words. She leaned forward and I felt her chilling breath upon my face.

"There's all manner of applications for your newfound vampiric abilities" the woman stated mischievously as she gently kissed me and pricked my lower lip with her fangs.

I was beginning to understand why people would offer themselves to her so willingly.

She pulled back and gave a sly smile, just begging for me to make a move. Deep inside me I felt a pure lust welling, and I quickly closed the distance between us and began licking my smeared blood from the corners of her lips. I inhaled deeply and the copper smell of blood set every synapse in my brain ablaze, only strengthening the feeling within me. I brought my lips back to hers and traced her teeth with my tongue until I came to one of her fangs. I gently pressed my tongue against it until the taste of copper set my senses off again. The taste must have finally broken her composure too as she plunged her own tongue deep into my own mouth, intertwining us.

After regaining a modicum of my sanity I found my hands had reached her hips. I reluctantly parted lips with her, and set to unfastening her belt and unhooking her elegant leather cuirass, leaving a thin linen shirt as the only thing left between me and a face full of her petite breasts. I set my hands upon her belly and could feel every curve of her body through the shirt. I slowly began working my hands up her, but suddenly she grabbed my hands and pulled them to her breasts in an instant, all the while positioning herself on my lap and wrapping her legs around my torso. I fondled her breasts with her own hands upon mine, guiding me into a hypnotic rhythm. Through the thin shirt I felt her nipples harden to the point I could see them right through it. All the while I was thinking to myself I don't even care if I won't return to Sovngarde if I can experience more of this bliss. Suddenly she broke the silence in a sharp tone

"I was planning on letting you take lead as it's your first time as a vampire, but I can't take it anymore. I've been pent up for who knows how long down here and I need to get off NOW." Before I knew what had happened she had sliced the front of my cloak open with the small dagger at her side, and my bare chest was exposed. She slid down from my lap and wrapped an arm around me as she buried her face in my breasts and slid her other hand down her pants. She began to hungrily suck on my nipples and every time her teeth grazed them it sent an arc of pleasure through me, arcing my back and jiggling whichever boob she wasn't sucking on.

"I sure hope you're ready by now cause it's time to move onto the main course."

I was already feeling so wet the only response I could muster was a labored "Uh-huh."

She raised her shirt over her head and then leaned into me as she removed her pants. Her petite breasts hung low for me to admire as they subtly shifted with every movement. She expertly lifted the lower part of my robe revealing my dripping pussy, ready for whatever she had to give me.

The woman then locked eyes with me and smiled even more mischievously than before. Without breaking eye contact she began casting a frost spell I had never seen before. Before me she held more than an Ice Spike, a solid ice double dildo. It was a flawless masterwork with such attention to detail that it's hard to believe a real cock could ever compare.

My eyes went wide and before I had fully processed what I had just witnessed she had already mounted me and was plunging it deep within our pussies.

I opened my mouth ready to yelp in pain but it slid straight into the deepest part of me without much resistance at all, and what escaped my mouth became a loud moan. To my great surprise, it wasn't even that cold. In retrospect it must be a combination of my newfound vampiric abilities and inherent resistance to the cold from my Nordic blood. Though at the time the only thing on my mind was the intense pleasure.

She rode me with such vigour that every thrust seemed to send a shock through my whole body. She had propped herself up with a hand firmly on my breast and the other on her clit. I hesitated at first due to the intensity of pleasure I was already in but the temptation won over and I began stroking myself as well. With every thrust I could even see the bulge of the icy rod on my belly as it stirred up my insides. I felt it enter and exit with the palm of my hand as I brought myself as close as I dared to orgasm. At first my eyes were captivated by her breasts shaking aggressively every time she thrusted her body down on me, but then I traced my eyes up higher and higher, past her sculpted collarbone and rosy lips spilling out with her saliva. I met her eyes. Her piercing golden eyes. I felt a hunger I had never truly seen before in her eyes. It was more than hunger, it was an unquenchable lust.

When I met those eyes I felt a nigh indescribable combination of intense lust tinged with the fear that I'll get so addicted I can no longer live without her embrace. After seeing the way she was looking at me I simply couldn't take another second and reached euphoria. I felt myself squeezing down on the icy shaft, feeling every ridge even more intensely, and quivering from the pleasure. My belly and breasts shook with me as I climaxed, giving her what I'm sure was the best sight in centuries, because it seemed like she had reached her limit as well. Our moans intertwined and echoed throughout the cavern as the rhythmic slapping of our pussies together emptied the centuries of sexual frustration she had pent up. Exhausted, she collapsed on me as the dildo slipped out of us and we stayed there. Just embracing one another for a long while.


End file.
